Temper, Temper
by SpecialAgentSloane
Summary: Just a oneshot about what's gonna happen post-book. Involves a bit of fighting, one or two bad words, soccer practice, and some much-needed lip action.


**Author's Note: It's been a very long time since I've read this book, but I remember loving it very much. I wanted to write a fanfiction back when I first read it, but I never got the chance. I was in school the other day and thought of it, though, so I spent the day writing it! I hope you love it. Remember, reviews make me extremely happy (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book, which you probably guessed because I'm posting this on a FANfiction website, not an original fiction forum or something like that. But I also feel like I have to point out that a lot of ideas here are borrowed from the movie Bend It Like Beckham (if you haven't seen it, go watch it! It's so good!), and some characters are slightly OOC. Also, I have no idea how soccer works; therefore, there might be a few things in here that make absolutely no sense.**

* * *

><p>Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys<p>

a fanfiction

She didn't know how it happened, but Finn was now her coach, and he had the team doing drills…in the middle of summer.

Jogging onto the field while pulling her hair up into a bun, Megan approached Finn.

"You're late," Finn said, blue-gray gaze meeting hers.

"I know," Megan said, averting her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Fifteen laps," Finn said before blowing his whistle and yelling to the team, "Set up the cones for relays."

Megan's mouth fell open. Since when had Finn become such a hardass? God, she couldn't stand it. He used to be so sweet and artistic, only playing sports with family. But now that he was her coach…

"Megan." Finn snapped. "Fifteen laps. _Now._"

Megan turned on her heel and jogged toward the edge of the field, starting her first lap as she looked longingly towards the team as they practiced. Aimee sent a wave her way, and Megan smiled.

Then her eyes fell on Finn.

It had been months since they last kissed, but she never stopped admiring him. His eyes a perfect blend of color, shoulders muscular, the way he had teased her. They could talk for hours, but lately, they were both too busy with their own lives to spend time together. It was for the better, though; when they weren't together, they couldn't have those pauses in their conversations, the comfortable moments where she would get lost looking into his eyes, and find herself leaning forward, wanting more than anything for their lips to meet, to recreate that one short but electrified kiss.

It was for the best that they didn't spend much free time with each other now.

That's what she told herself.

Finn looked over at her. "Faster, Meade," he shouted.

Megan picked up the pace.

Finn was a good coach, but not a likable one.

"Good job today, everyone," Finn said. "Go home and rest, and we'll meet back here tomorrow at 10 AM."

Megan stopped running and sat down abruptly on the ground. So much running, so many laps.

"Megan," Finn called.

She fell back against the grass and closed her eyes.

"Megs," Finn tried again.

Megan peeked an eye open.

"What do you want?"

He raised an eyebrow at her tone, but otherwise ignored it. "If you stop without warming down, you're gonna be sore tomorrow."

Megan closed her eyes again. "Whatever."

Suddenly, she was being lifted to her feet, eyes flying open in shock.

"Don't touch me," Megan snapped, snatching her hands back from his.

Finn finally started to look angry. _Good_, Megan thought. _Get angry._

"What's your problem?" he growled.

Megan laughed humorlessly. "_My _problem? Seriously? You were my friend, my…" _You were more than 'just a friend.' _"You're just an insensitive ass now."

"I'm also your coach," Finn said, touching a hand to her shoulder. "I have to be hard on you."

Megan shook him off. "No, you're _only _my coach." She turned and stalked away.

"Let me drive you home," Finn called.

"No," Megan said flippantly. "I need to warm down anyway."

And she walked away.

* * *

><p>After getting a cup of water, Megan hopped up on the counter and crossed her legs underneath her. She thought vaguely with satisfaction that she had no shin-guard tan lines yet. In her opinion, the awkward tan lines she got from her soccer gear were the worst part of summer.<p>

Megan looked up when she heard someone pad into the kitchen barefoot.

Finn.

Of course he'd be awake at 3 am, coming down to get a late night snack just to get a rise out of her. Or something of that sort.

She proceeded to ignore him, tugging self-consciously at her slightly-too-small pajama shorts and revealing camisole. She should have worn a robe as she normally would, just so the other boys didn't get any ideas, but how could she have known anyone else would be awake?

Oh, the joys of living in a house full of testosterone-filled pubescent boys.

Finn was the first to break the silence after pouring a glass of juice.

"Hey."

Megan looked down at her lap. "Hey."

"About what happened today – "

She cut him off. "It's not just about today."

He sighed and she looked up to see his eyes, so sad.

"I know," Finn said.

There was another pause.

Megan bit her lip. "This is your fault, you know."

Finn's head snapped up. "_My _fault?"

She glared. "Yes, _your _fault."

"Explain to me how you came to that conclusion," he said, half angry, half exasperated.

"You ignore me!" she exclaimed. "You pretend I'm not there, that I don't even matter!"

"Bullshit," Finn growled.

Megan snorted. "Prove me wrong!"

"Fine," he said. "Every time we get close or deep or anything remotely more than 'just friends,' you pull away. You pretend you don't care – "

"_Because you don't care!" _Megan practically screamed. She hopped off of the counter and tapped him sharply on the chest. "You never show you care, so how am I supposed to think you do? You're such an ass!" She accentuated her point with yet another poke to his chest.

Finn caught her hand and yanked her into his chest, using one hand to pin her arm behind her back and the other to cup her cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers briefly.

"I care," he murmured.

She shook her head. "No, you don't."

He jerked her even closer and pressed his lips to hers more firmly, coaxing her lips apart with his own.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Okay," she breathed.

Finn kissed her one more time, then pulled her to the stairs. "Get to bed. You're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

Megan's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "With practice?"

Finn grinned. "Among other things."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Taa-daa! In case you didn't get that at the end, Finn is going to take her out on a romantic and perfect date, but I decided to end this fanfic here. I know it's a short one! They can't all be as long as "Sanity Lost," darlings!**

**Ahem*review*ahem**


End file.
